Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to identify data communicated over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Users often want to perform certain actions using content, such as text and images, displayed on their devices. For example, if a user wants to zoom into certain content or copy certain content, the user commonly selects the content in order to achieve these goals. Decreasing the time and difficulty of selecting such content is typically important to improving a user's experience. With touchscreen devices, such as desktop or mobile devices with touch input, decreasing the difficulty of selecting content is particularly important because the user is often limited using touch input to select content.